Time Only Represses
by IrishJateFan
Summary: They say time heals all. Time only represses that pain. What happens when the source of that pain shows up? How will you react? Bella and Edward. Please R&R, my first Twilight fic


_**CHAPTER 1 Time only Represses**_

Rating : M...for graphic scenes and bad language

DIsclaimer : I own nowt!

Characters : Bella and Edward ship.

Song : Kings of Leon : Closer

"NO,NO,NO! Come on truck don't do this to me now!" I hammered the steering wheel as my once reliably Chevy truck stuttered and grunted to a stop.

"Great!, just great! I'm going to be late" My shift starts at nine and its 8:56 and I am still at least a mile and a half from the bar.

Jumping out of my truck I slammed the door shut. I considered walking but given my record of falling flat on my face while walking on the flattest of surfaces, that might be a bad idea.

I settle for a quick walking pace and finally make it to the bar. Tonight is open mic night, one of the busiest times.

"9:10, crap" I hurry over to the bar, my co-worker Eve lookes like she is abut to collapse, people shouting orders at her from every direction.

"Bella! About time, I'm run off my feet here" she exclaimes, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Sorry, my damn truck broke down, I had to walk"

That damn truck, I really needed to get a new car, I've had that truck over 3years now and it had already seen better days when I got it. I think its time it retired.

"And now for our first act of the night..." I hear my manager announce.

"Ugh!" I hated open mic nights. Some of the acts were really good, others however sounded like the people auditioning for those TV talent shows, who think they sound amazing but really they sound like a cat being waxed. Since working here I had become an expert at shielding myself from the aural torture and that was my plan tonight.

The night is nearly over and so are the acts, thankfully!

"Last orders" I shout and the last rush of the night starts.

_**" Stranded in this spooky house,,,,," **_

The velvet voice drifts to my ears, it sends a shiver through me. Finally a good act. When I lift my head to see who the beautiful voice belongs to I feel my heart stop.

_**"The floor is crackling cold, she took my heart, I think she took my soul"**_

"No" I gasp." It can't be him! " I feel the hole in my chest tear open again, all the memories, all the pain coming back.

_**"With the moon I run, far from the carnage of the fiery sun"**_

When Edw...When _he _left me, the gaping hole in my chest was the only reminder of him I was left with. Jacob helped with the pain for a while, but then one night as I sat in my room letting the pain take hold of me I realised that he really wasn't coming back. I fell to pieces then. I pushed everyone away, my friends, my family, I would only talk when it was absolutely necessary.

The wound he left me that released torrents of sadness and pain, was replaced with anger. Anger that he had ruined my life, anger that he had turned me into a hollow shell of a person.

_**"Showing no mercy I'd do it again. Open up your eyes, you keep on crying, baby I'll bleed you dry"**_

What is he doing here? He can't do this to me! I've just started to rebuild my life!

_**"I see a storm bubbling up from the sea.....and it's coming closer.....and it's coming closer..."**_

I got out of Forks as soon as I could, started University here in Seattle, moved here, started a new life, became a new person. No one knew who I was here, no one knew what i went through, it was perfect.

_**"Leaving me stranded all in love on my own" **_

I need to get out of here! But my legs aren't listening to me!

_**"And it's coming closer.....and it's coming closer...."**_

His song ends and I still can't move. My heart is hammering so hard in my chest right now. It has been a long time since I felt it beat, I wish it wasn't for this reason though.

"Thank you Edward, now head on over to our lovely bar-tender Bella..." His head snaps up in one of his lightning fast movements..."and she'll set you up with a drink on the house"

I can't breathe.

He's walking over to me, still holding my stunned gaze. I manage to look away, my heart is about ready to burst out of my chest and I know he can hear it.

I look up and he's right in front of me in all his god-like glory. His face is hard, but his eyes are soft, full of emotion.

Quickly I look away, my hands balling into fists at my sides. "Deep breaths Bella" Breathe. Keep calm"

**"Bella...."**

My heart stutters when he speaks my name, so soft and caring, just like he use to say it.

"No! Don't let him back in!" my mind is screaming at me.

I pour a shot and slide it across the bar to him. "Anything else?" My voice comes out like acid and I can see the pain wash across his face. Good.

**"Bella, please forgive.." **he starts

"DON'T!" I yell a little too loudly drawing attention to us. "Do NOT! talk to me! You...you. you destroyed me!" Tears are beginning to brim in my eyes. Turning sharply I fled into the back room I can feel his black eyes burning into me as I run away.

Why is he doing this to me? Wasn't enough for him to hurt me once? Does he have to do it a second time? Maybe he is a monster after all!

After 15min I manage to pull myself together enough to come out. The bar is emptying and he is gone.

"Hey Bella, what was that all about?" Eve asked, putting her arms around me.

"It's nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing to me"

"Please Eve I can't...I.." The lump in my throat is making it too hard for my to talk. " I can't..."

" It's okay love, when you're ready I'm here" she hugged me closer.

"Go on home, I'll lock up"

Still being unable to talk I just nod, grab my things, hug Eve again and leave.

My head is swimming, so may thoughts and emotions are running through my head that I can't think straight.

_""she took my heart, I think she took my soul"" _The words of his song run through my mind.I took his heart and soul!! I took his! He took my heart and tore it into pieces, he took everything from me!

"Hello love, got any change?" a rather scruffy man asks me. He has bruises on his face, some healing others new, his knuckles are cut, his filthy shirt spotted with dry blood. I had that horrible feeling wash over me, the one that makes you feel like your heart is in your throat.

"I'm sorry I have none" Keeping my head I quickly walk pass him.

He grabs my elbow. I Freeze.

"What if I asked nicely?" he takes out a gun and presses the barrel into my side, laughing menacingly.

"I really don't have any money, please"

" I think I should search you myself, thoroughly!" He pushes me into a near by ally, shoving me violently against a wall.

"NO, please don't!" I begin to cry.

"SHUT UP!" he spits, hitting me over the head with the gun. Hot blood begins to run down my face. The smell turns my stomach and my ears start to ring.

_"No Bella focus! If you faint now you are done for! FOCUS!"_

He runs his hands down my body and my stomach heaves again. "UGH! Get off me!"

I knee him full force in the crotch and he falls in a heap on the ground.

"You bitch!" he screams as I stumble away. "You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"

The bullet hit me before I hear the bang.

I fall to the ground as blood gushes from my chest, pooling around my body, the bullet went straight through.

This is it. My number is finally up and I am glad of it. My eyes begin to darken as I cough blood, it beginning to fill my lungs.

A hot pain shot up my arm, a familiar pain.

"No Edward"

The I was thrown into the fire........

A/N This is my first Twilight fic so go east on me and please review! :D


End file.
